


Through the Lifetimes

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel remembers dean always, Different time periods, M/M, Past Lives, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: The first time they met was during the Salem Witch Trials.





	Through the Lifetimes

They first met during the Salem Witch Trials. Castiel Novak, heir to the Novak Land, was found guilty for witchcraft. Of course, it was not true but humans are fickle and closed minded. Castiel was imprisoned while waiting to be hung or worse, drowned or maybe burnt at the stake. He should’ve been afraid. He should’ve been crying and trembling, begging them to just listen. He should’ve been yelling he wasn’t a witch. But, he wasn’t. He wasn’t afraid. He was numb.

His family was highly religious so when the preacher of their church claimed that their only son was a witch, of course they listened and sent him away in chains. No matter how loud he yelled out for his mother and father, no pity was granted to him. Nor was any kindness. Insults and beatings were what was bestowed upon the young man. That was until another proclaimed witch was thrown into his cell. This boy didn’t speak to the guards as they threw him onto the dingy hay covered cell floor, he just sat below the barred window and stared at nothing. 

He was easily one of the most beautiful things Castiel had ever saw. Light brown hair just reaching his ears, perfect bow lips, gorgeous cheekbones and the most mesmerizing green eyes he had ever witnessed. They reminded him of the apples that use to grow in the orchid behind his house in the summers. This boy could not be a witch. This boy was clearly an angel. Castiel never would’ve thought the beautiful boy who shared his cell would be his angel. 

Fate is funny that way, after all.

The first words he ever said to the boy were “If you’re cold, we can share the blanket”. It was meant to be an unanswered offering. But, the boy only smiled at him, apple green eyes sparkling as he crawled over at sat beside him. They shared body heat and the tattered blanket that was stained with mud and only God knew what else. The boy was quiet but Castiel found comfort in his silentness and the warmth of his body pressed against his. 

In the days following, the silent boy began to speak. He told Castiel that his name was Dean and that he was the butcher's’ son. Dean had a little brother named Sammy who was just three. His father was an abusive drunk who always beat Dean. He found out that his angel, Dean, was as selfless as any human can be. Dean always made sure to share what little food he had with Castiel and Castiel did the same. At night, they’d curl up on the small cot and shared their worn and stained blanket. They were not afraid to touch. Soon innocent touches turned into silent kisses and silent kisses turned into roaming hands, roaming hands turned into two bodies moving into each other. 

The day Cas was taken from Dean and burned at the stake, he shared one last kiss with his angel. With the promise of always finding him no matter how long it took. He died slowly and painfully. The fire burning his flesh. He saw Dean struggling against the guards as he tried to reach him. Cas watched as his love’s neck was wrapped with a thick rope. Watched as he was walked to the top of a wooden stage. Watched as Dean yelled out the words “find me”. Watched as Dean, his beautiful and innocent Dean, was pushed. Cas saw how the neck he loved to mark was snapped and bent at a horrible angle. His favorite eyes no longer lively and bright but glossy and unfocused. Castiel no longer felt his skin blister, he didn’t feel anything even though his heart still beat. Castiel Novak had died when his Dean’s heart stopped and he no longer breathed.

Castiel died and was not greeted with Dean in the afterlife. Instead, he was left alone and broken souled.

    The second time Castiel met his angel, they were serving in the Civil War. Castiel would’ve known those candy apple eyes anywhere. He would’ve known that laugh even if he was in the depths of hell. He had finally found his Dean after so many lifetimes. After so much searching. However, fate is a cruel thing. 

    His Dean did not remember him. He looked at him with the look of a confused child when Castiel would say anything about knowing him a lifetime ago. He would only laugh and shake his head as he patted Castiel on the back. Only Castiel could remember Dean. Dean, who had not changed. Dean who still had the same careful hands. Dean who still had a little brother named Sammy. Dean whose laugh could’ve melted even the coldest of hearts. Dean who was still selfless. Dean who was still Dean but not his Dean.

Why is it that Castiel always has to watch his love die? This time, it’s a gunshot wound that rips Dean away from him. A bullet just below his heart, a bullet that never exited his body. Cas held him and relished that Dean would die safe and warm. Not with a noose held tight around his neck. He would die in Castiel’s arms. Castiel held Dean and prayed to God to just let Dean live. He screamed and yelled but God did not answer. His love’s breath stuttered as he placed something in Castiel’s bloody hand. An amulet. Dean’s last words to him were, “tell Samm-sammy that I’m so-rr-sorry.” Castiel nodded and placed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. He held him until he was pulled away from his lifeless body. At least he had died with his eyes closed this time. 

    Castiel found Sam. He was no older than sixteen. When Castiel handed him the amulet, he could see how Sam  just shattered. Sam clung tight to Cas and wept. Castiel wept too as he held his love’s brother in his arms. Praying that the next time he saw Dean, they would have a happy ending.

    The third time he meets his angel is in high school. Dean has not changed. He’s a jock, popular and beautiful as ever. But, he’s still Dean.

    Same hands.  
    Same laugh.  
    Same soul.

They finally get their happy ending. Dean finally remembers him. Dean pulls Cas into the janitor’s closet after their shared sixth period and clings to him. Cas holds him tight and places kisses wherever he can. Dean holds his face with those gentle hands.

“You found me,” he whispered as he stroked Castiel’s cheek with his thumb. Castiel gave a tearful smiled as he placed his lips against Dean’s. Pulling away, he said, voice trembling, "I always will."


End file.
